


Lights dawn

by Glitterhoe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterhoe/pseuds/Glitterhoe
Summary: a tale of Cersei Lannisters bastard daughter…and her unlikely friendship with the hound.





	Lights dawn

chapter 1  
Aurora was beautiful, to say the least.  
She had long flowing light burnt umber hair that fell in waves down to her hips, pale soft ivory skin, a curvaceous body that would make men melt, those stunning, plush pink lips. And those eyes, oh those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that reminded sandor of life itself. But she was forbidden, she was the fruit he could never touch, she was the queens basterd. You see, queen cercie lanisster, at the age of 22 was raped by a night attacker, he was hung and killed but that wasn't the end of it. She was pregnant, a baby was swelling inside of her. The king was kind, and let it live due to the circumstances, the queen hated her child and rejected her completely, never even holding her at birth. but the king grew rather fond of her, to be honest sandor thought the king like her better than his own children.

He watched her walk around the gardens gracefully, eating an apple and reading a book, before she settled down onto a small patch of grass by the rose garden in the shade, her gold gown shimmered, it hung on her body too loosely, so she wore a beautiful blue belt to hold it against her hips. He wanted to approach her, to lay on that grass with her, to stroke her hair and kiss her lips. But that was just a fantasy.

"Isn't my sister beautiful" Joffrey said out of the blue " a pity she's my sister".  
Sandor glanced at him, silent.

" come dog it's time for luncheon".

Aurora was quite contempt sitting in her little nook of the rose garden, her novel was quite entertaining. A tale of far off lands where she would rather be and wicked queens and poison apples, simply thrilling.

She glanced up at the sky and a glint in the corner of her eye turned her attention. Sandor clegane was escorting her brat of a half brother to luncheon she presumed. She was rather fond of the man, she had a feeling that ge wasn't as mean and brute like on the inside as he let on, plus she found him rather charming with that smirk of his.

After finishing her apple and chapter six of her book she decided she might retire to her chambers for a while, she had to pick out a new dress for when the tournament occurred. She closed her book softly and quietly began her way back through the garden, stopping to smell the roses, surprisingly a figure stood next to her.

" aurora, we need to speak"  
She wanted to groan, her mother.  
"Yes mylady what is it that you require of me?" She said with a fake sweetness." you must not wear Lannister colours to the tournament, it is a disgrace to have a basterd like you even attend." She said with a sneer.  
Tears pricked in auroras eyes, no matter how harshly she treated her, she still loved her mother, and just wanted that love back.

" yes mylady"  
And with a quick nod cersie Lannister was gone. Aurora collapsed, tears choking in her throat and she quitly sobbed. This was not what she wanted, she hated her life, no matter how snobbish that sounded she would rather be dead then breathe another breath knowing that she is the biggest disgrace to her family, and when she died, She would probably be buried in secret and her own mother won't notice her missing. She was alone in this world.

Later that afternoon, Sandor found himself staring at the price of grass aurora was sitting on earlier that day, he was in casual dress but still wot his chest plate and his sword by his side. Slowly, he sat down on the grass and later down, closing his eyes. He imagined aurora there, smiling, laughing and lying on his chest while he held her waist and kissed her forehead. When he opened his eyes again, it was dark, and the sun had set. He slowly got up, looking to his left just hoping she would be there. Of course, she was not. The night had come though, and it was time to fulfill his duties, and he tiredly began his walk to the west wing.

Aurora sat on the edge of their bed, glancing at her fingers, then her toes, then slightly pulling up her heavy gown to her knees to look at her legs, she was not beautiful she was ugly and fat and a basterd, she had no future. Her room was filled with plants and herbs and all sorts of artworks hung up on the walls, her own easel sat by the window with a blank canvas sitting quaintly on it. She began undressing, taking of her belt first and then her gown the her undergone until she was left in her silk singlet and undergarments. She hung her dress up and began looking through her wardrobe, and pulled out her soft nightgown. She then took off her underwear and stared at herself in the mirror, pinching and grabbing at her thighs and hips and groping her breast, before gagging and putting on the soft chiffon gown, she sat o her windowsill and ran a brush through her long locks, ridding it of knots and then she began to hum a soft song. Outside her door, she heard the guards changing and wondered what poor man was to sit outside her room all night.

Her voice was beautiful, Sandor sat there listening to her sing, the chair was old and rickety, but that didn't bother him, he knelt his head back against the wall, listening to her soft voice drift under the crack between the floor and the door. LShe eventually stopped but her sweet melody haunted his ears, he craved more. He stared at the wall across from him, and slowly started to drift off, he just couldn't keep his eyes open no matter how hard he tried he tried, ge tried, he tried, to no avail.

A scream woke him up, he bolted up quickly, ripping open the door to find aurora standing on her window sill, holding her gown scrunched up in her hands.  
" what's wrong milady?!" He yelled pulling out his sword.

" there was a rat!"  
Sandor laughed and out his sword back into its sheath, walking briskly over to the window sill and looked around the ground for the culprit, it wasn't a rat though, it was a small mouse that had cornered itself under her desk, it look horrified. He picked it up in one hand was prepared to toss it out the window before aurora quickly grabbed onto his arm, he was shocked, her soft hands graced his skin he felt bliss.  
" no! Please don't hurt it he meant no harm!" She pleaded. Sandor couldn't resist the eyes she gave him, those soft blue eyes. He sighed before wrapping his arm around her waist calmly, but his heart was beating a thousand leagues per second, and carfully picking her up and placeing her on the floor, then going to the door and letting the mouse free, he watched it scurry down the hallway, then disappearing completely, he turned back around to aurora, and every bone in his body chilled. The candlight made her gown transperant, her long legs and thin waist were outlined and the side of her breasts peaked out of her gown, her nipples pierced the soft chiffon in an obvious way, gods he wanted to kiss her.  
"Is... there anything else milady"  
"No, sir clegane, thank you"  
" I'm not a sir milady, just Sandor will do just fine"  
" then you may call me Aurora"  
Sandor glanced at her face, her perfect lips curved into a sweet little smile, and surprisingly he smiled back, before shutting the door and settling back in his post by the door, waiting for her humming.


End file.
